


Stuck in the Middle With Iop

by orphan_account



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristepin continues to blather on optimistically and Eva and Rubilax continue to ignore him to the best of their abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle With Iop

"All in all we do make a pretty good team, don't you think Evangelyne?"

"…"

"Well, maybe _not right now_."

"…"

"But it went pretty well just a few minutes ago!"

As Tristepin continues to blather on optimistically and Eva and Rubilax continue to ignore him to the best of their abilities (which is, annoyingly, with well practiced ease) the others continue to wrestle with the monster du jour underneath them.

Under normal circumstances Eva wouldn't be this rudely dismissive of anybody, despite how inanely _Iop-ish_ they are. But these aren't normal circumstances, because under normal circumstances Evangelyne would never choose to hang passively and stickily in a gigantic spidercreature's web watching the Princess she's supposed to protect doing her job for her. All the while this Ogrest-cursed Iop stretches his incredibly finite skills at small-talk to the point where she wonders if he's got some bizarre fetish - because he certainly seems keen on inserting both feet solidly into his mouth.

Ruel's shovel whizzes through the air, severing a monstrous leg and releasing a torrent of green slime - Amalia shrieks that he better not get any of that on her skirt or it's the royal dungeons for him, and Evangelyne feels the mother of all headaches coming on.

The Iop's eyes widen: "They're hogging all the fun!" he whines and starts biting at the stringy web. It proves to be hilariously futile.

Eva desperately wishes she could break free of this sinewy trap - if nothing else, then to facepalm herself into oblivion.

Rubilax rolls his eye. "Some Knight you are. Left hanging like a flightless Tofu."

Tristepin wiggles desperately, trying to break free and get to Rubilax who sneers at him (quite difficult to do with only _one_ eye at his disposal, but the Shushu has it down to an a _rt_ ) just out of reach. A few more pointless struggles later and the Iop is rewarded with now hanging upside down; the blood that's subsequently flooding his brain doing nothing to improve the quality of the conversation.

Underneath, Ruel is hurled aside and his shovel hurtles off-kilter and nearly decapitates a loudly complaining Amalia by accident. Evangelyne twitches with pent-up Bodyguard instincts.

"A minor setback! We should still team up more often!" Tristepin exclaims and the Cra wonders if somehow his mouth and brain works separately of each other.

"Oh _of course,_ and while we get the _hang of it_ the others will be _just fine_ , I'm _sure_ ," Eva scolds while watching Yugo teleport close to the giant spider thing and kick it on the shin, doing about as much damage as a gently falling autumn leaf.

Tristepin's face scrunches up. Either the blood pressure is finally getting to him or he's trying to think.

"Ah! Eva, you made a funny! Um, punny! And you too, Rubi!" He grins enthusiastically at his own deductive skills.

Rubilax and Eva groan in despair.


End file.
